An electrical connector is an electro-mechanical device used to join electrical terminations to create an electrical circuit. Generally speaking, each electrical connection consist of a male-style connector (e.g., a plug) mated with a female-style connection (e.g., a socket).
There are many different types of electrical connectors and they can be classified or described in a variety of different ways, including, for example, by their pinout design, physical configuration, overall size, contact resistance, insulation between pins, ruggedness, resistance to vibration, resistance to entry of water and/or other contaminants, resistance to pressure, reliability, number of connect/disconnect operations before failure, ease of connecting and disconnecting, etc.
Electrical connectors can be used in a variety of different applications and locations.